1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unit with a built-in control circuit receiving various circuit elements to be used in connecting an electric wire or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electric components such as an air-conditioner, a windshield wiper, a power window and the like are mounted on a vehicle. A wiring harness is arranged in a vehicle for supplying electricity or a control signal to the electric components. The wiring harness includes a plurality of electric wires and a connector for receiving terminal fittings to be connected to ends of the electric wires. The electric wire is a so-called covered wire having a conductive core wire and an insulating sheath covering the core wire.
For example, an electronic unit having connectors disclosed in Patent Document 1 is used as a unit with a built-in control circuit in which an electronic unit is embedded for connecting the connector of the wiring harness to drive and control the electric components via the wiring harness. The electronic unit having connectors disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes: a transmission control unit 20 composed of a print circuit board on which various circuit elements are mounted; connectors at both sides of the electric unit; a unit housing receiving the transmission control unit 20; and a cover 13b for covering an opening formed on the unit housing. In each connector of the electronic unit having connectors, terminals made of conductive metal are projected from the transmission control unit 20 and connected to terminals of a mating connector.
When the other ends of the terminals connected to the electronic unit having connectors are connected to the other connector or various electric components, the connector disclosed in the Patent Document 1 connects the electric wires connected to the other connector and the electric component in a predetermined pattern via the electronic unit having connectors.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-288425
In the electronic unit having connectors disclosed in the Patent Document 1, a connector for connecting the connector of the wiring harness extended from the electric component is formed on the unit housing receiving the transmission control unit 20. Therefore, a volume of the unit housing is increased, and terminals for connecting to the connector of the wiring harness and the transmission control unit 20 are needed. Accordingly, a cost of the electronic unit is increased, and assembling time for receiving the terminals in each connector is increased.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a unit with a built-in control circuit to be able to be small-sized, to reduce a cost thereof, and to make an assembling thereof easy.